Pokemon Kanto Arc: A Dragon's Beginning
by Starskulls
Summary: As he sets out to be the greatest Pokemon Master, Ash will encounter new people and Pokemon on his journey. There are all sorts of magic in the world, wielded by good and evil people but as a Dragon Slayer, it is his duty to protect his friends and Pokemon. However, what secrets will he discover along the way? Will Ash ever find his dragon again? (SMARTER ASH!)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**(REUPLOAD AS I SAW SOME ERRORS!)**

 **Greetings muggles! Yes I am back with a new story that I assure you (no one in particular) that this is the best original take on Pokemon and Fairy Tail that my beautiful brain has conjured up. This will focus ONLY on Ash's journey through all of the regions but he will be a bit more intelligent and knowledgeable. I am undecided on a pairing but it will not be Misty x Ash or May x Ash or Iris x Ash. Those I don't like one bit. Dawn x Ash and Serena x Ash, I like. Anyway! No Fairy Tail characters will be invloved in this but rather the universe of it will be merged with this one.**

 **Yes! All of the characters will have their own magic and I will be taking some Fairy Tail arcs and merging them here too, like the Tower of Heaven arc, which is exciting to write. Naturally, Ash will have a special magic. There will be Ten Wizard Saints (no guilds) but I won't say who. Feel free to guess, although I think some will be obvious. I have done my best to match the magic and characters well as I believe magic is based off a person's personality. I will be having Red as Ash's father and not Giovanni as I have read many fics that are torn between the two. But I think Red is better suited. (Yakuri belongs to me as a dragon but Pokemon doesn't belong to me sadly.**

 **Oh, one more thing, I might or might not have a bonus Pokemon or a few for Ash which I believe that he should have caught in the series. Not saying too but hey, feel free to guess. I just hope this story gets a lot of support as I do aim to please and will take any opinions or criticisms that you have but don't be mean and throw flames. (you know who you are although I won't say who!)**

 **This is just the introduction to peak your interest but I do hope you decided to follow, favourite and review! Here are you cupcakes and please enjoy!**

* * *

In the quiet place in Kanto known as Pallet town, there was little to be excited about. Well, the main feature of the town was that the famous Professor Oak lived there with his grandson Gary Oak. He was also the son of Blue Oak, who was also a famous researcher and battler. The Oak's were indeed famous but there was one trainer who was the crown jewel of not only Pallet town but also Kanto. His name was Red Ketchum, an incredible trainer with power that completely demolished the Elite Fours and their Champions throughout the regions. However, one day, he disappeared with no trace of him left. Some say he isolated himself to train. Some others said he died. Others say that he went off to learn about the secrets of magic.

That's right. The various regions throughout the world were inhabited with magic that could consist of anything that a person could think of. Some people devoted their lives to it and become powerful mages and some even rising to become one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Other used magic for simple tasks and aspired to have a career involving Pokemon, battling or anything else. It was unknown of what magic Red Ketchum used but it was known to be extremely powerful. The Oak's never told anyone what magic he used as it was a personal request that he made. The Oak heritage however, had a long line of the Solid Script magic that was considered to be quite powerful, with Blue being the best to date. His son Gary however, was determined to surpass him.

Now, Red Ketchum not only had a wife, but also a son. His wife Delia, loved both her husband and son dearly and had the magic Take-Over, where she transformed into the Normal Type Pokemon. When Red left, her confidence in magic was shattered so she could only turn into three Normal Type Pokemon now. The son, Ash Ketchum, had inherited something quite different. Well, not the exact inheritance off blood but rather someone...unexpected.

Ash remembered the day quite clearly. When he was four, he was being picked on by the local bullies. Since Red had left two weeks earlier, many of the children blamed Ash for leaving because he was weak and had no magic when they all did. They said that Red was ashamed of him and left. It stung as Ash had believed this and was a late developer in magic. Ash had then run into the forest in tears where he had then encountered a creature. A dragon. It was no Pokemon but the strength and power it possessed envied that of a Legendary Pokemon. The dragon was named Yakuri, the Ghost Dragon, a huge purple and black beast with magnificent scales, talons and majestic wings. It's eyes were a brilliant yellow that could peer into the very soul and purple ribbons of fire rippled out it's mouth, creating an atmosphere of fear and power. Ash displayed curiousity to the dragon rather than fear, which had intrigued the dragon. He was wary of humans and knew the destruction they could cause but he saw something different in Ash and admired his courage, especially after his father left. That had angered him. Human or not, family always stuck together,.

It was at this point that the dragon offered to train Ash to become the First Generation Ghost Dragon Slayer at the age of four. Ash was a rather enthusiastic child and couldn't wait to tell everyone about his magic but Yakuri forbade it until the time was right. Dragon Slayers were extremely rare and there hadn't been a sighting of one in a thousand years. Since the power was so great, it was only natural for them to hide from people who would want to possess their power for their own.

Naturally as the years past, Ash became stronger in strength and was naturally gifted with communicating with Pokemon. He could speak to them telepathically if he wanted to. It was an added bonus to being a Dragon Slayer. In addition to this, he could cast roars and use energy to create attacks with any part of his body that he wanted. In order to cast these attacks, Ash had to obtain energy from life force energy which was basically anything that was alive or shadow and poison magic. Despite this, Ash was constantly teased by the local children for not having any magic and his only friends were Leaf and Gary, although he was constantly fighting with him. He even considered Yakuri his father now, which the dragon took pride in. They had a really special bond.

But then one day, on July 7th, when Ash had just turned nine three weeks earlier, his father and mentor, Yakuri, vanished without a trace. Ash searched all night but there was no sign of the dragon. He was devastated for weeks as he believed that he was the reason why everyone he loved abandoned him. Naturally, he kept his magic a secret until he found the right time. He learned that Dragon Slayers were incredibly rare and had yet to find one as he read the news about mages every day and found nothing. Dragon Slayers existed thousands of years ago so to see one today would be astounding. He even asked about it but he was again made fun of for believing in such nonsense which Ash nearly lost his temper at since they basically insulted Yakuri and that wasn't something he would ever take lightly. Ash however, loved learning about magic and Pokemon and usually spent most of his time in Oak's lab to learn new things.

This did make Gary jealous but Oak was delighted at his enthusiasm. However, he and Delia were surprised at his lack of magic since he didn't inherit Red's or Delia's magic. It was coming up to the year when he would turn ten and start his journey but what would happen on his journey was an entirely different story. And his magic was the biggest surprise of all.

* * *

 **And...close curtains! I'd say that was rather good and yes, I made Ash a Dragon Slayer and a Ghost one! I always felt that Ash was pushed around a little sometimes and I thought that having this magic would give him an edge. Of course, we all know where Yakuri is but hey, we won't see him for a long time. This is the Kanto Arc of magic! There will of course be more arcs but I don't know if I will include the Orange arc...depends on how this goes. Alright, please review and I hope you liked it! Cupcakes to all and see you soon!**

 **~Star**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Journey

**Alright... I was a little sad at the lact of reviews but thank you very much to Angryboy13, Treehugger18273 and Generalhyna for your reviews. Nothing much to say expect enjoy your cupcakes and enjoy the chapter. Thanks also for the favourites and follows.**

* * *

 _ **One month after Yakuri left:**_

 _Ash sat in the middle of the forest, saying nothing and feeling nothing. He was so upset that Yakuri left him but he was also angry. What had he done this time? Nothing? Why did everyone hate him?! Ash growled to himself as he stood up and looked at the tree in front of him. His anger made his body shake as his fists became covered in a purple glow. He then started to land various punches to the tree, scaring Pokemon and making large dents in the tree. After a few more punches, something fell down from the tree and hit Ash straight on the head._

 _"Gah!" Ash yelled as he fell over with swirls in his eyes._

 _Ash rubbed his head as he sat up and gasped in shock. There in front of him was a large egg that was a light purple with dark indigo flames speckled on the side. Ash's eyes widened at this as he edged towards it. It couldn't be a Pokemon egg, it was too big. That could only mean one thing._

 _"A dragon egg!" Ash said excitedly as he picked it up._

 _It was heavy but Ash could feel something small inside. This filled him with excitement but then it got him thinking. He couldn't show anyone, they would take it away! There was only one thing for it. He put it in front of the tree and started to gather leaves and moss to keep it warm and then he sat beside it and wrapped his arms around it. He didn't know how long it would take but he was definitely going to stay until it hatched._

 _It had been a few hours and Ash had fallen asleep. It was now night-time and he was jolted awake by the egg moving and also the sound of it cracking. Ash Sstruggled to open his eyes but he was able to in time to see that the egg had started to glow. Bigger cracks formed around it and finally, a purple sphere of light came out and floated in the air above Ash's head. He gasped for a moment but got the shock of his life when the light faded away to reveal a small purple kitten with white wings. It had a long tail with a paler patch of purple fur on the end and a small pale patch of fur on the chest._

 _"A cat?!" Ash asked in amazement. It flew around for a few moments before landing in Ash's arms and meowed cutely. Ash smiled down at it as it opened its eyes._

 _"Well, you're not a dragon…or a Pokemon for sure," Ash said with a grin as he sensed a magical presence surrounding the cat. He didn't know what species it was but it definitely needed a name._

 _"I think I'll call you…Loki," Ash said and the cat seemed to like this as he raised his paws into the air._

 _"Aye!" Loki mewed._

 _After showing the cat to everyone, including Gary who was very jealous, Professor Oak knew that it wasn't a Pokemon. Leaf loved Loki and it came even more of surprise to find that Loki could use magic which allowed him to have white wings that resembled Angel wings. Delia allowed Ash to keep the cat but made him promise to take care of it. Loki became Ash's best friend and would definitely follow him on his journey._

* * *

 _ **PRESENT TIME:**_

"Rise and shine Ash!" Delia called from the kitchen. Naturally, Ash was awake an hour earlier as he liked to exercise before properly getting ready. Her loyal companion Mime Jr was currently frying some eggs on the stove ready for his breakfast.

Ash bounded down the stairs, wearing a black t-shirt with tight grey jeans and his iconic red and white hat. He had an excited smile on his face as he made his way to the table and sat down. He could hardly contain his excitement. Loki arose from his small bed next to Ash and yawned as he stretched. He had gotten bigger in the year that he had been Ash's friend as he flew down after him.

"Morning mom!" Ash replied as Mime Jr placed his breakfast in front of him. Mime Jr had come to the family not long after Red left as Delia needed more support. Needless to say that Mime Jr had become a beloved member of the family as had Loki. He started to eat it up faster than lightning as he did have a larger appetite than normal people as he was a Dragon Slayer. His mother never understood this but he couldn't exactly explain it. Loki ate as much as he did but his favourite meal were rice balls. Literally, that's all he ate.

"Don't eat so fast!" Delia scolded.

"Sorry Mrs K, that's not possible!" Loki said cheekily as he munched on a rice ball. Delia rolled her eyes as she looked at the cat. She loved the cat dearly but sometimes he really got to her with his comments.

So are you excited to get your first Pokemon?" Delia asked and Ash nodded.

"I am! I'm even an hour early ready!" Ash said happily which caused Delia to frown.

"Ash, you were supposed to meet at the lab at eight, not nine, you know that don't you?" she asked and Ash's heart sank immediately as he leapt up.

"What?! Gary told me it was nine! Come on Loki!" Ash yelled as he raced out of the house while grabbing his black jacket and small waist satchel and went towards the lab.

"But I haven't finished my rice balls yet!" Loki protested but shoved them in his mouth anyway and sprouted his wings and flew out after his friend.

They got there in no time at all but as soon as they burst through the door, Ash knew he was too late. The stand which should have held Pokeballs, were now empty with Oak reading off a clipboard beside it. He looked up with a surprised look on his face.

"Ash? Where were you?" he asked as Ash came towards him with a dejected look on his face.

"Gary told me that it was at nine, not eight," Ash answered, which made Oak frown. Gary would definitely hear from him later but the look on Ash's face made him just as sad.

"I am sorry Ash," he said.

"It's fine, I guess I'll have to wait," Ash said as he tried and failed to hide disappointment.

"Isn't there something? Come on, help a cat out!" Loki said with a mouthful of rice balls.

The Professor glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. He was truly fascinated with Loki, ever since Ash brought him home and was completely amazed that he wasn't a Pokemon since he was in fact a creature born of magic; hence his wings from the Aera Magic he had. He was doing everything in his research to find out his species.

"Let it go Loki," Ash said with an eye roll as Loki landed on his head. Oak thought for a moment as his mind went to one particular Pokemon.

"Well…there is one Pokemon here but it's extremely stubborn. Never mind, it was a silly idea," Oak said but Ash immediately jumped to the opportunity.

"Oh please can I meet the Pokemon?" he asked, or rather pleaded.

"Me too!" Loki said excitedly from Ash's head.

Oak looked at Ash for a moment. He was definitely gifted with Pokemon and had a good knowledge of magic. There was no reason why he couldn't have the Pokemon. Well, he had decided.

"Alright, I will bring him out," Oak said as he reached for a nearby table that had a pokeball with a small lightning bolt on the front. Obviously an electric type.

Oak opened the pokeball and in a flash of white light, a small yellow mouse appeared. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail was in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base. It had two red circles on it cheeks while the rest of its body was yellow.

"Sparky!" Loki shouted and Ash shooed him off his head.

"A Pikachu?" Ash asked as he looked down at the mouse.

"Yes, we found him a few weeks ago around here, he was stealing ketchup from everyone's kitchens," Oak answered.

"Ah, that explains why my mother was so angry the other day," Ash said as he grinned hugely.

"She blamed me for that!" Loki said angrily and Ash did his best not to laugh. Delia was so angry that she chased Loki around with a rolled up newspaper for two hours.

"Well, he shocks anyone who tries to talk to him, so be careful," Oak warned.

Ash nodded in thanks as he knelt down to look at Pikachu in the eye better. The rodent sparked his cheeks in warning but Ash remained calm. He simply gave Pikachu a cheerful smile which caused Pikachu to blink in surprise. This human didn't appear threatening at all but he nearly did a double take when he sensed his magical power practically coming off him. He had never sensed this kind of power either. It was powerful definitely but the fact that he seemed so kind was unusual. Humans often bragged about their power and abused Pokemon. The flying cat next to him looked far from threatening but still.

"Hey, I'm Ash! It's nice to meet you!" Ash said with a cheerful tone.

"I'm Loki!" Loki said happily.

Pikachu was slightly more at ease but he didn't back down that easily. He gave a frown and sparked his cheeks again which caused Loki to back off slightly. Oak sighed and was about to return the rodent but Ash held up his hand.

"Fine, one more minute," Oak said. Ash nodded in thanks and then decided to try something different.

 _"I know you don't trust humans but don't worry, I would never do anything to harm you,"_ Ash said telepathically which caused Pikachu to gasp in shock.

 _ **"You can understand me? How? What are you?"**_ Pikachu said in astonishment.

 _"Just your everyday dragon slayer. I want to become a Pokemon Master and find my dragon Yakuri to make him proud of me. Loki is helping me because he's my friend. You can be too,_ " Ash answered. Pikachu was dumbfounded. A kind human and a dragon slayer with a talking cat?! Maybe he could try a journey…

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he nuzzled up against Ash's knee and he was pleased when he rubbed his tail softly. Oak was completely amazed at what he saw but then again…he was Red's son. He never dared to mention Red's name in front of Ash. It always made him angry. One time, Gary had mentioned it when they were arguing and Ash had gotten so angry, he had beaten Gary to a pulb and gave him a black eye and a very battered body. It took three people to pry him off.

"Yay, he likes us!" Loki cheered as he came down to shake Pikachu's paw, who did so with a smile.

"So I take it you want this Pikachu?" Oak asked as he handed Ash the pokeball. Pikachu immediately saw this and sparked his cheeks again.

 _ **"I will not go in there! It's horrible!"**_ Pikachu protested.

"I will keep the pokeball but I think Pikachu can sit on my shoulder or walk next to me if he wants," Ash said and Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder with a smile on his face. Oak just chuckled as he handed it to Ash along with his Pokedex, badge case and spare pokeballs.

"What about me, I want to go on the shoulder too!" Loki whined.

"You can fly, stop being a baby," Ash told him with a frown, which made Pikachu laugh.

"Well Ash, I hope you have a good journey and who knows, maybe you'll learn some magic along the way," Oak said and Ash chuckled nervously. Pikachu was confused for a moment but then realised that he didn't tell him about his magic. Even he knew that it was a rare magic.

"Yeah, maybe I'll surprise you," Ash said as he adjusted his hat as he gave Pikachu and Loki a secret grin.

He bid the professor goodbye and then headed outside. As he headed out, it came as no surprise to him when he saw Gary Oak bragging about his new Pokemon which appeared to be a Squirtle. It was cute enough, Ash admitted. What bewildered him, Loki and Pikachu was that there were a group of cheerleaders beside him along with a red car. Great, the one thing he needed was an ego boost. Thankfully, he noticed Blue mixed into the crowd. He wasn't as bad as Gary but close enough.

"Hey Blue," Ash said as he came over. Blue was a tall man with brown spiky hair and blue eyes. He wore a green shirt with black trousers and kept his Pokemon in a small waist satchel. He saw Ash and grinned.

"Blue!" Loki said as he flew around Blue's head. Blue laughed as he watched the flying cat but then turned his attention to Ash.

"Hey Ash, how are you?" Blue asked.

"I'm good thanks, I just got my new Pokemon. Meet Pikachu!" Ash stated as he gestured to Pikachu on his shoulder who said nothing as he was still wary of others. Blue and even Gary looked surprised.

"What?! How'd you get a Pikachu?" Gary asked as he returned his own Pokemon to his pokeball. Ash folded his arms at this.

"Well, considering someone told me that we had to be at Professor Oak's lab at nine rather than eight, he offered to let me have Pikachu," Ash said with a slight glare. Since he was gifted with the dragon abilities, he could often look quite menacing when he wanted to but was careful not to let them go purple as they did that when he was fighting or training.

"Gary?" Blue questioned.

"Someone's in trouble!" Loki sang and Gary glared at him. He never liked Loki that much because of the fact that Ash found him first. Plus, Loki liked to tease and annoy him.

"So has Leaf left already?" Ash asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, she picked a Grass Type. A Bulbsaur. It's no match for my top Pokemon. She's not a match for me either," Gary bragged as he returned Squirtle. Leaf specialised in plant magic and she could create beautiful plants that could also be very deadly. Ash admired her really, she was like a sister to him.

"Right, so that's why she beat your ass countlessly when we were little," Ash said with a grin. Blue sweat-dropped at this while Gary huffed in annoyance. The amount of times that Leaf had him hanging upside down from a tree by using her magic to make the vines keep him there until late at night where he started crying for his mother.

"Yeah whatever, let's go ladies!" Gary shouted nervously as he and the girls piled into the car and sped off. As he did so, he stuck out his hand and did a solid script spell that created confetti that showered out behind the chair.

"Loser," Ash stated but then Blue laughed.

"Wow, you two remind me of…" Blue started but then trailed off as he saw Ash inhale deeply. He started to apologise but Ash stopped him. Loki bit his paw at this. He knew the topic well and knew it wasn't something to joke about. He took Ash's issues very seriously.

"It's fine, really. Blue… what magic did my father use? My mother never mentions it so I was hoping you'd know," Ash asked. Pikachu clearly saw that this was a sensitive topic so he decided to ask questions later.

"Truth be told, he never showed off his magic…nor did I see it at its full strength since we only had Pokemon battles but…he used a sort of fire magic. That's all I know," Blue answered. Ash clearly detected that he wasn't being honest about something but if he wanted to know his father's magic, he would have to find out himself.

"Alright, thanks. Guess I'll see you around," Ash said and as he started to walk off, Blue stopped him after a few steps.

"Oh and Ash? Try and learn some magic, it'll help," Blue called and Ash gave a smug grin. If only he knew, he thought.

* * *

 **Yes, Ash has an Exceed named Loki! I don't know why I chose the name, it just fitted really. Thanks to Generalhyna for the help as I wasn't sure whether to add an Exceed or not. Because of this, I will be doing the Edolas Arc but that won't be for a long while. Provided of course I get the reviews as they do motivate me to write.**

 **Solid Script was kind of fitting for Gary and it's the same with Plant Magic for Leaf. You can guess who the Wizard Saints are going to be along with everyone's magic but I am not saying! :D The telepathy could be seen as a bonus to a Dragon Slayer and I might add something extra to Ash's magic as I feel that a Dragon Slayer can do so much more than cast attacks and go into different modes and Dragon Force. Since Ash is a Ghost Dragon Slayer, I have a good idea for an extra kick for him.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and cupcakes await!**

 **~Star**


	3. Chapter 3: Run Away!

**So next chapter! I'm glad I had a few more reviews but it would be nice to have more encouragement to write this because I'm enjoying writing this. I am in university right now so its hard to write up chapters but during breaks, I do my best! So if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Ash headed through the forest as he figured that he could meet some new Pokemon on the way to Viridian city and maybe even catch some Pokemon for his first battle. Pikachu sat on his shoulders, breathing in the fresh air but he still wanted to ask so many questions. Loki flew by the side of them with a smile on his face.

"So Pikachu, I know you want to ask me something," Ash said with a smirk.

" _ **Can you read my thoughts too?!"**_ Pikachu asked in shock.

"He's a mind reader!" Loki teased. He couldn't understand Pikachu at all but he could guess what he wanted to ask by the facial expressions he was making as well as the noises.

"No, but I can tell," Ash answered back, ignoring Loki.

" _ **Well…yes I do have questions. How are you a Dragon Slayer? Why does everything think you have no magic? How powerful are you? How did you learn it?"**_ Pikachu asked and Ash's head nearly lost all thought at the amount of questions.

"Alright, alright, calm down. I learned dragon slayer magic when I was four years old when I met the Ghost Dragon Yakuri in the woods. He taught me all the skills to become a dragon slayer and I usually have to eat dark types of magic or even Pokemon attacks. Like a Shadow Ball," Ash told him and Pikachu was amazed at this.

" _ **That's amazing,"**_ Pikachu admitted.

"When he first told me I was so shocked! It is hard to believe but I will always believe! I can't wait to meet Yakuri!" Loki added in.

"Yeah, but when I was nine, Yakuri disappeared and I haven't seen him since. He was…like a father to me. I don't usually tell anyone this but I loved him more than my real father, who left us when I was little. That's why I was a bit tense back there," Ash said sadly and was touched when Pikachu nuzzled him.

" _ **I am sorry and for being mean. I don't trust humans because the ones I've known have always been so abusive but now I see not all of them are,"**_ Pikachu said.

"I would never hurt you and for the record, I haven't told anyone about the magic because I don't know how to. People won't even believe me," Ash said.

"Never know!" Loki sang.

" _ **He's right. We don't know that yet, let's see what happens!"**_ Pikachu said cheerfully.

"I hope so," Ash said with a grin as they walked further along.

It was a little while before they came across any Pokemon at all but when they did, it was late in the evening. A small bird with brown feathers came down from a tree and landed on a rock and ruffled its feathers. Ash pulled out his new Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

' _Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Pidgey is a mild-mannered Pokemon. It is a good way for new trainers to test their skills.'_

"A bird! Let's catch him!" Loki declared, striking a pose in mid-air.

" _ **Good choice,"**_ Pikachu said but looked at his new trainer and saw that his face had a frown on it and his eyes were slightly tinted with purple. He made no attempt to catch the Pidgey as he sensed something coming.

"What is that?" he muttered to himself.

In a split second, a large flock of Spearow flew out of a tree and started to attack. In his panic, Ash shielded himself and Pikachu with his arms rather than use his magic against a Pokemon. A Spearow was a very aggressive Pokemon as opposed to a Pidgey.

"Angry birds!" Loki yelled in a fright.

"Pikkkachhuu!"Pikachu yelled as he fired a powerful Thunder Bolt at the flock which caused them to be shocked and fell to the ground with swirls in their eyes. Ash breathed in relief as he hadn't been injured, nor had Pikachu or Loki but he knew more were on the way.

"Come on, let's go," Ash said as he started to sprint away from the fallen flock. Sure enough, a few minutes later, he saw that more were following them, shrieking in anger.

" _ **Do something!"**_ Pikachu said as he clung to his shoulder and Loki grabbed on too as he couldn't keep up that well with Ash's speed yet.

"I can't, Yakuri told me to never hurt a Pokemon!" Ash replied as he jumped over a log.

He was faster thanks to his abilities but he knew that it wouldn't help for long. Wait, maybe he could try something. Taking Pikachu and Loki off his shoulders and holding them to his chest, he concentrated and in a split second, he became nothing but a purple shadow and dropped to the ground and remained still. He looked like a shadow of a tree. It fooled the Spearow soon enough as they flew over him and soon vanished out of sight. Slowly, Ash raised his head out of the shadow on the ground to look around. Seeing that they were gone, he rose up out of the ground and turned back to his normal state. Pikachu looked pretty alarmed though but Loki didn't.

" _ **What was that?"**_ Pikachu asked as he got back on his shoulder.

"Oh, that was me becoming intangible like a ghost. I can walked through walls and avoid injury but since I didn't have anything to consume, it was harder to do," Ash explained and Pikachu was clearly impressed.

"It feels weird but it's awesome!" Loki said as he went back in the air.

" _ **Cool!"**_ he said.

"Thanks but for the record, Loki was sick when he first did it," Ash replied which made Loki pout and Pikachu laugh. He had now noticed that they had arrived at a large stream. This was good. If they followed this, then they would come to a town. Well, hopefully they would. Only one way to find out.

A little down the river, there was a young orange haired girl. She was currently in the middle of fishing but had no such luck as of yet. She was very bored as she let out a sign. There must be at least one Pokemon in here that she could catch. Suddenly, there was a tug on the line and she eagerly puled it back. However, to her dismay, the only thing she pulled in was a massive Gyarados and it did not look at all happy.

"Ah! I am sorry!" the girl screeched as she backed away nervously but the wild creature was having none of it.

With a mighty roar, it launched a powerful Hydro Pump at the girl and she shielded herself in terror. The attack however, did not meet its mark as instead, a Thunder Bolt collided with it instead. The Gyarados blinked in surprise as did the girl and they turned their attention to where the attack had come from. Ash and Pikachu were standing there with determined looks on their faces.

"Back off, she didn't mean it," Ash ordered sternly.

Gyarados looked at the boy and was about to attack until he sensed the magic surrounding him. Even he knew what it was and did not want to mess with him. Growling to himself, he dove back down but not before splashing the girl as he went.

"Eep!" the girl said as she was drenched to the skin.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" Loki said as he waved a paw and Pikachu rolled his eyes at the cat's antics. He was getting used to the flying cat by now but he was funny.

"You okay?" Ash asked he came over.

"Yeah I'm okay, thanks for the save," the girl said as she looked at him. She nearly did a double take at the cat but said nothing.

"Not to be rude of anything though but why didn't you defend yourself? Have you no magic?" Ash asked.

"Oh I do but it wouldn't be helpful against a Gyarados," the girl answered.

"Why not?" Ash asked and the girl was about to answer until a familiar screech came from behind him. Both trainers whirled around to see an angry flock of Spearow coming at them.

" _ **Are you kidding me?!"**_ Pikachu yelled but of course, the girl heard nothing of actual speech coming from Pikachu. The next thing that came was a powerful Gust attack that they all managed to dodge but unfortunately, the girl's bike was caught in the Gust and as it hit against a tree, it broke in two.

"My bike!" the girl screeched.

"Sorry, gotta run!" Ash yelled as he then sprinted off with the Spearow in fast pursuit. The girl stared after them and then at her ruined bike. She had no idea what had just happened but looking up, she realised that a storm was coming in and it was a nasty one. She hoped the trainer and his Pikachu would be okay. The cat…was something she didn't expect to see.

X

Rain started to drop from the sky as Ash continued to run. It was coming down pretty heavy too and lightning flashed in the sky. The Spearow would not give up and it was getting hard for Ash to see with all the rain hitting him in the face. He looked back to see if he could do anything to slow them down without hurting them but because he looked back, he didn't see the ledge in front of him. Ash yelled out as he went right over the ledge and landed hard. The breath was knocked out of him and he felt a sharp pain in his ankle. He looked up, his body now covered in scratches and mud, to see Pikachu lying a little in front of him and he looked pretty hurt as well as Loki. His wings were covered in dirt and badly ruffled.

"Pikachu, Loki, I'm so sorry. I should have protected you better since I promised you'd never be hurt but I failed. I know you hate your Pokeball but if you get in, I can protect you. Loki, stay behind me or try and fly away," Ash said as he placed the Pokeball in front of him.

"No, I won't leave you!" Loki cried out as he tried to stand up.

Pikachu's eyes were brimming with tears at Ash's kindness at this point. He watched as Ash stood up, despite his injury and held out his arms to stop the Spearow in their tracks.

"Spearow! I am Ash of Pallet Town, a Dragon Slayer and soon to be the best Pokemon Master. I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" Ash declared.

"Ash!" Loki yelled, fearing for his friend.

The Spearow gave an angry cry as they charged at him with full speed but no one could have predicted what happened next. Pikachu found its strength and ran towards Ash and up his back. Ash cried out in surprise as Pikachu jumped in front of him and a lightning bolt came down from the sky which gave him a super boost.

"PIKKKACHUUU!" Pikachu cried as he let out the biggest Thunder Bolt he had done in his life. It hit the Spearow and knocked Ash and Loki back a few feet. Then everything went black.

A few hours later, the sunshine peaked through the clouds and done on the unconscious duo. Ash grunted as he opened his eyes and pushed himself up. He saw Pikachu and Loki lying next to him and they were smiling at him.

"Well, we beat them," Ash said tiredly, causing Pikachu to smile even more. As the trio sat up, Ash heard the flutter of wings above them. He looked up in fear as he thought it was the Spearow but what he saw amazed him.

There, flying within the beautiful colours of the window, was a majestic Pokemon with brilliant feathers then shone like the sun. Ash barely even managed to raise his Pokedex to capture an image of it before it vanished into the distance.

"Whoa…" Loki breathed with wide eyes.

"Wonder what that Pokemon was," Ash said as he saw that his Pokedex had no data on it.

" _ **Maybe we can find out,"**_ Pikachu said as he weakly clambered onto Ash's shoulder.

"Maybe," Ash said cheerfully as the trio then made their way to Viridian city, a fair stretch but they knew that the journey ahead would be one to remember.

* * *

 **So there you have it! So yeah Ash won't harm a Pokemon with his magic but that's natural. Only the bad guys will. So Misty is here and we will see here again! So I hope you enjoyed and please review! Cupcakes to all and more await in the next chapter! Bye for now!**

 **~Star**


	4. Chapter 4: I need help! Is that Ho-oh?

**Yes I am alive! So yeah an update. I won't like to you guys, I haven't had a great summer due to events that have occurred. I won't bother with the details but I will be doing updates now and then since I'm back at university now. Provided I get motivated with some reviewers of course! So this obviously where Ash gets to the centre. Little details of events and the basics will be here in order to complicate this story less. So here are your cupcakes and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had taken them a few hours to reach Viridian and by the time they were there, all of them were exhausted. Since Pikachu had used up so much energy when fighting earlier, he couldn't stay on Ash's shoulder and had to be carried. Loki's magic had worn off but Ash let him on his shoulder for now. It was at that point that Ash had started to run to the Pokemon centre in order for him to get the proper treatment for his friends. He was halfway there until a voice stopped him.

"Hold it right there! Where do you think you're going with that stolen Pokemon!" the voice yelled.

Ash skidded to a halt as that caught him off guard. His eyes then came across a woman with turquoise hair and was wearing a blue and red uniform. Ash knew that respect was in order but at this point he only cared about Pikachu and Loki. Even the fact that she had accused him of stealing was more than enough to make him angry.

"Let us through lady!" Loki demanded weakly.

"This Pikachu is mine and I'm taking him and my friend to the Pokemon centre because we were attacked by some wold Pokemon!" Ash retorted.

"A likely story! It's unusual for Pokemon to be outside of its pokeball like yours are. Let me see your ID right now," the officer said. Ash rolled his eyes and pulled out his Pokedex and opened it for her to see.

" **I am a Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokemon."**

"Now can I please go?" Ash pleaded as he put the Pokedex away.

"I am sorry for accusing you. As Officer Jenny, it is my job to be cautious as there have been thieves around lately," Officer Jenny said as she pointed to some posters nearby.

There seemed to be a man and woman on each and Ash noticed that they had a red 'R' on their shirts. Something seemed very familiar about that but he brushed it aside.

"It's fine, if I see anyone suspicious, I will let you know," Ash said.

"Thank you very much. Let me give you a lift to the Pokemon centre," Officer Jenny said as she gestured to her nearby motorbike with a side car. Ash cringed slightly at the sight of the vechicle but seeing as the centre wasn't that far from here, he was pretty sure he could stomach it.

Officer Jenny revved the engine as Ash got in and they went to centre at top speed. Imagine Ash's surprise when she actually went inside the centre and skidded to a halt at the reception. Nurse Joy was sorting something at the desk when she nearly dropped what she was doing as they came through the door.

"Nurse Joy, we have a Pokemon emergency!" Officer Jenny said as Ash got out of the bike and rushed over.

"Please help my Pikachu and friend!" Ash said desperately.

"Oh my! We will do what we can! Chansey! I need a small stretcher for an Electric Pokemon! What kind of Pokemon is he?" Joy asked as she looked at Loki.

"I'm not a Pokemon!" Loki whined.

"He's a creature of magic. He absorbs Ethernano particles like us so just give him some potions for strength," Ash explained and Joy nodded as she typed on the computer.

Immediately, a pink Chansey came through double doors with a stretcher. Ash carefully placed Pikachu on the stretcher along with Loki. Ash rubbed their head once more before they were taken into a room.

"Take care Pikachu and Loki," Ash said quietly.

He thanked Officer Jenny and went to sit down on a nearby table. He sighed as he leaned back. He should have done something more to protect his friends. His magic would have been good to use but to hurt a Pokemon was a horrible thought. His mind went to the thieves that Officer Jenny mentioned. How people could do awful things was a mystery to him. That was one thing that his magic could do. Bring people like that to their knees.

* * *

Two hours went by and Ash was still waiting. He had used this time to try and think of a way to reveal his magic but at the same time, he was reading about how Pokemon were cared for in a book he found. Since Pokemon didn't absorb the Ethernano particles from the air around them like humans did which recharged their magic, they had to rely on natural resources like berries. Thankfully, Loki could absorb them but since he was only small, he needed proper medicine too. Turns out that concentrated Ethernano was not only toxic to the Pokemon, but also humans if consumed it physically since it contained all elemental magic. Professors around the world were trying to separate it into separate elements in order for it to benefit people and Pokemon alike. He then decided to call his mother as he noticed a place to call nearby.

"Might as well," he said as he went over. He typed in her number and seconds later, her smiling face appeared on screen.

"Hey Ash, how are you?" Delia asked.

"Been better, how are you?" Ash asked with a smile.

"Oh I'm good as always! So where are you now?" Delia questioned.

"Viridian city," Ash answered and Delia certainly looked impressed.

"Wow honey, it took your father four days to get there!" Delia exclaimed.

"Really? The great Red did that?" Ash asked with an eye roll but was secretly pleased.

"Now come on Ash, don't be like that. You know he loved you," Delia warned.

"Maybe but…there could be a possibly of someone being more of a father right?" Ash answered, his thoughts turning to Yakuri. Maybe now was a good time.

"I wouldn't say that," Delia replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Mom, there's something you should know about…" Ash started but his mother interrupted.

"Ash, you listen to me. There is nothing you can't do, just remember that. I'm proud of you and you know that. I know that your father would be too. You understand?" she said, catching Ash by surprise.

"Yes…" he said, feeling a bit deflated at not getting his chance.

"Oh, what starter Pokemon did you get? You never showed me!" Delia asked, a little sternly.

"Oh right, sorry! Since Gary gave me a fake time, Oak let me have a Pikachu! He's having a rest with Loki right now," Ash said through a forced smile. He didn't want to disappoint his mother with what truly happened.

"Well, I can't wait to meet him soon!" Delia said with a smile.

"I'll show him to you the next time we chat," Ash replied.

"Alright honey, I have to go now. Don't forget to change your underwear every day and remember that I love you!" Delia said as she hung up and left Ash with a smile and a slight sweat drop.

"Of course…" he said with a grin.

His thoughts then turned to the mysterious Pokemon he saw and realised that there might be someone who could tell him what it is. Ash quickly dialled another number and heard the phone ring for a minute before he heard Professor Oak's voice say, "Oak Pokemon Lab. Speaking?"

"Hey, Professor Oak, it's me," Ash replied. Oak then turned on the video and he beamed at Ash.

"Ah, hello Ash! I see you made it to Viridian City. You got there quite quickly than the other trainers. Leaf and Gary are already there I think," Professor Oak said.

"Oh they are? Maybe I'll run into them," Ash said. He was sure that Gary had caught more Pokemon than him by now and was battling with them or having a magic battle in order to build his own profile.

"So, I take it there was a real reason for you to call me?" Oak asked and Ash nodded as he pulled out his Pokedex.

"Yeah there is. I know a lot of Pokemon from your books but I haven't seen or heard of this one before," Ash said as he held up his Pokedex to show the Professor the amazing creature.

"My word! Where in Mew's name did you get that?!" Professor Oak exclaimed.

"I was coming to the city after a storm and I saw it," Ash answered.

"This is amazing!" Professor Oak stated.

"What exactly is it?" Ash asked curiously.

"Don't you know what that is?! This is an incredibly rare thing for anyone to see! People have waited their whole lives to see it!" Professor Oak replied.

"The name?" Ash asked impatiently.

"It's known as Ho-oh, the Rainbow Pokemon, a Fire and Flying type and a legendary one at that," Oak answered and Ash nearly did a double take.

"Wow, I saw that? And before Gary too!" Ash said with a hint of smugness. First a dragon and now this? He was on a roll.

"Well Ash, it seems that this is a good sign for your future. Ho-oh brings luck you know," Professor Oak said with a grin.

"Thanks Professor. Would you like me to send the image to you?" Ash asked and Oak nodded like a child who had been given sweets.

"Could you please?!" Oak asked and Ash laughed as he sent over the image. Oak clearly got it due to his star struck expression.

"Thank you very much! Oh! I have to go! Talk to you soon!" Professor Oak said quickly before hanging up.

It was a very quick hang up but Ash was sure that he heard the doorbell ring in the background. Must be pizza, he thought in amusement. However, as he was about to go back to sit down, he heard a loud voice interrupt his thoughts.

"There you are!" the voice shouted.

* * *

 **So yeah a little information on the health basis of humans and pokemon. Misty will be in the next chapter and I think you all know what magic she will have! So please leave some reviews and cupcakes await in the next chapter! Bye for now!**

 **~Star**


	5. Chapter 5: Team Rocket

**Hello muggles! *tune crickets* Yeah its been a while, but that's what University does to you! I mean I have been in tears, having to drown my sorrows in ice cream and pizza... But hey, who doesn't do that! So anyway, continuing from where we left off, I hope you guys enjoy this and leave some motivational reviews!**

 **Cupcakes to all! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ash titled his head to see a girl coming towards him and from her scent, he realised it was the girl from earlier. She was also carrying a bike that was cut in half and was covered in scratches. She didn't looked particularly pleased either.

"Hey, I know you," Ash said as she came up.

"Yes I bet you do. I appreciate the save but you also wrecked by bike in the process! Name's Misty Waterflower and don't forget it," Misty said angrily. Ash rubbed the back of his head. He didn't see the major deal of it all. It was just a bike that's all.

"You are going to buy me a new one, and I'm not letting you out of my sight until you do!" Misty demanded. Ash then narrowed his eyes slightly. It wasn't his fault. The Spearow were the ones who did it, not him.

"For starters, the name is Ash Ketchum. Secondly, if that's the case, why didn't you protect yourself and your precious bike with your magic?" Ash asked as he folded his arms. Misty puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

"For the record, I use Water Magic which would have been useless against a Gyarados and I refuse to harm a Pokemon," Misty answered.

"Then why are you blaming me? I did nothing to you or your bike and neither did my Pokemon," Ash replied.

"Well you could have used…wait what magic do you have?" Misty asked and Ash tensed slightly but decided against telling her his magic.

"My magic is none of your business," Ash answered.

"Well that's all the more reason to get me a new bike!" Misty shouted and Ash finally lost his temper and Misty backed off slightly when she saw his eyes become tinted with a dark purple.

"I could care less about your pathetic bike when my Pikachu and friend are in critical condition so either shut up and wait or get lost and leave me in peace!" Ash said fiercely.

He hated to admit it but he had quite a temper when someone like this aggravated him but thankfully, he could control it quite well. If he didn't, his magic could go a bit crazy. Misty flinched at his hurtful words but she realised that he was right. Pokemon were of course more important.

"I'm…sorry. Is it serious?" Misty asked as she put her broken bike down and Ash calmed his temper. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

"I hope not although I wish I could do something more but my magic…isn't exactly useful for this," Ash replied.

As Misty was about to ask something else, a loud "PING" came from the emergency room. They turned around and saw the red light was now off. The doors opened and Chansey and Nurse Joy came out with Pikachu and Loki on the stretcher.

"Pikachu! Loki!" Ash said as he rushed over. Pikachu was curled up and sleeping soundly on the stretcher but he did look a lot better.

"Aye!" Loki said happily. He had a bandage around his head but he looked healthy enough.

"Your Pokemon is very tired, but will be fine as well as your friend. They just need a good night's rest, and they will be as good as new. It's a good thing you got here fast though," Joy said kindly. Pikachu opened his eyes slowly and smiled at his trainer, who petted him softly.

"All thanks to the Pokemon centre!" Misty said in relief.

"Pardon me for asking but is it true that al the nurses use the Caster Healing magic?" Ash asked and Nurse Joy nodded as she wrote something down on a clipboard.

"Yes it is true! All the nurses have passed the magic down right to the present! We save so many Pokemon with it," Joy answered.

"Thank you so much, I owe you big time," Ash said with a smile. Misty was amazed at his concern for Pokemon as well as the respect for other magic, which made her think about what magic he had.

"Pikachu should rest in the Recovery room. Loki is fine to move now. You can go in if you want," Joy offered.

"Do you have any rice balls?!" Loki asked as he jumped onto Ash's head. Joy laughed at this but Ash rolled his eyes but then turned to Misty.

"Thanks. Now I will pay you back if you're so bothered about it, but my Pikachu comes first," Ash said as he looked at Misty.

"Okay, we will talk later," Misty answered. She would definitely ask about the cat too. They smiled for a moment but then a loud beeping noise echoed through the Pokemon centre and Jenny's voice came through the speakers.

" _Attention, everyone. Our system has detected an air craft belonging to Pokemon thieves! If you have a Pokemon in your possession, exercise extreme!"_

"Thieves?" Misty asked, looking around worriedly.

"Hide me!" Loki said as he clutched tighter onto Ash's head.

"Not on my watch," Ash said as he cracked his knuckles.

"What are you going to do?" Misty asked.

"Umm…" Ash said as he tried to think of an excuse.

"He's going to run away!" Loki declared, causing Ash to splutter angrily.

No sooner had he said that, two Pokeballs crashed through the roof and released a purple snake like Pokemon and one that was shaped like a grey sphere with bumps. An Ekans and a Koffing if Ash recalled correctly. The Koffing then let out a Smoke Screen attack, blinding everything from view.

"What the heck is going on?" Ash asked as he shifted closer to Pikachu while Misty covered her mouth. Loki had jumped next to Pikachu with his paws over his mouth too. Mocking laughter then came to his ears as he saw some figures standing a little away from them.

"Don't be frightened little boy!" a female voice sneered and Ash twitched in annoyance in being called that.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," a male voice added.

" _To protect the world from devastation!"_

" _To unite all people within our nation!" James said_

" _To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

" _To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

" _Jessie!"_

" _James!"_

" _Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"_

" _Surrender now or prepare to fight!"_

" _Meowth! That's right!"_

"A talking Meowth? Alright, I think I need to go to the Recovery room too!" Loki said and Ash sweat dropped.

"As a talking cat yourself, I'd hardly find that surprising," Ash said as he shook his head.

"Yeah, I need to ask about him later," Misty said as she looked at Loki.

"Enough of your childish nonsense! We are here for the Pokemon!" Jessie stated. Guess they weren't as surprised to see Loki talking since they had a talking Meowth.

"Not on your life," Ash said with narrowed eyes.

"We aren't here for your worthless electric rat," Jessie told him.

"We only collect strong and rare Pokemon," James added.

"Well you're out of luck, there are only weak and injured Pokemon here!" Joy told them.

"Maybe but who knows? There might be a gem in here," Meowth stated.

"Alright, now you're annoying me," Ash snapped and Pikachu sat up quickly. He knew what was coming and by Mew, he wasn't about to miss it.

"Uh oh, you don't want to make him mad," Loki said as he folded his furry arms which Misty seemed curious at.

"Well, you can't stop us," James said as he held up his hand and an orange seal appeared. Ash instantly recognised it and he looked to Misty quickly.

"Fire!" he yelled and Misty immediately got the message.

" **Fire: Red Shower!"** James shouted and orange balls of fire erupted from his hands.

Ash grabbed Pikachu and Loki and pushed Joy out of the way as the fire hit various parts of the room, causing a lot of damage. Misty glared at them angrily. How dare they do this to a place that heals Pokemon! She took a stance and held out her arms.

" **Water Slicer!"** she yelled and pieces of water shaped like boomerangs came out of her blue seal. The attacks collided and of course, since the water had an advantage over fire, Misty was victorious.

"Why you…! Ekans, Poison Sting!" Jessie shouted.

Her Pokemon obeyed and used its tail to bounce up high and then fired the poisonous pinpricks from its mouth. Misty had no idea how to block against this attack without hurting the Pokemon, enemy or not. She raised her arms in defence but found herself being pushed aside. Ash took her place and didn't even use his arms to block the stings but rather let them hit him. Pikachu was about to run and help when he realised that Ash used shadows and ghost moves to recharge. Misty however, did not know this.

"Are you crazy?!" she yelled. Ash grinned as he brushed himself off, feeling quite fired up thanks to the poison. He couldn't eat it for energy attacks but it perked him up a little bit.

"Just a little," he answered.

"Nothing like a good snack!" Loki declared as he jumped up and down.

"You twerps!" Meowth shouted as Jessie then took her turn as she held out her hands.

" **Plant: Knuckle!"** she shouted as yellow seals appeared on the ground and large vines with pink flowers came up that were formed liked fists. As they charged at Ash, Pikachu decided that it was his turn to have a shot.

"Pikaccchu!" Pikachu yelled as he gave a massive Thunderbolt out once again and it struck the two Pokemon head on. The thieves looked extremely shocked at this at the amount of power that came from the small mouse. The Pokemon then fainted, much to their annoyance as the attack had also knocked out the plant attack too.

"Alright, I've had enough of you, so now it's my turn," Ash said with a grin.

* * *

 **Yup and it all stops there! So let me know what you guys think in the reviews and cupcakes await you soon! Bye for now!**

 **\- Star**


	6. Chapter 6: Powers and Pokeballs

**Hey guys! Haven't updated this in a while and since I had this chapter written ready months ago to upload, I might as well update it. This story isn't as popular as my others ones but it is fun to write!**

 **Cupcakes to all and enjoy!**

* * *

"Ash don't!" Misty warned but Loki stopped her.

"Don't worry about him," Loki said, and Misty was surprised at how confident he sounded.

"You'll never beat Team Rocket!" Jessie and James shouted as thy both charged at Ash with their magic at the ready.

Ash's heart pounded in his chest as he realised that the moment was finally here. It was time to use his magic out in the open. He clenched his eyes shut as he smashed his fists together which created his purple dragon seal. His eyes opened to show his dilated and purple pupils as his body glowed purple, much to the amazement of everyone.

"Here goes! **Ghost Dragon: Roar!** " Ash shouted as a dark purple torrent of purple energy exploded out of his mouth and went straight for the enemies.

"Dragon roar?!" Misty yelled.

"Incredible!" Joy exclaimed.

"Aye!" Loki cheered.

"What?!" Team Rocket yelled but then realised that the attack was heading right for them. They screamed in shock as they hugged as it hit them. It caused an explosion as they were blasted through the roof and went off into the sky.

" _ **Alright!"**_ Pikachu said as he came down and jumped onto Ash's shoulder and nuzzled him.

"Thanks buddy. Man, that felt good!" Ash stated.

"That was fun!" Loki said as he flew around.

"That was…I mean…what?!" Misty spluttered.

"Thank you so much for saving this Pokemon centre! That was amazing magic!" Joy said happily as she bowed in thanks.

"You're welcome but sorry about the mess," Ash said as he looked towards the large hole in the ceiling and various burns around the room.

"It's okay, the Pokemon are safe now and it can all be easily fixed," Joy replied. "You can also use some of the rooms for free for helping us."

"Awesome, thanks!" Ash said with a grin as Joy then went off to check on the other Pokemon. Ash was then left alone with Pikachu, Loki and Misty.

"Free rooms and food!" Loki cheered.

"She said nothing about food cat," Ash stated but was interrupted by Misty.

"What kind of magic was that?!" Misty yelled, and Ash had to cover his ears at her pitch.

"Please, my dragon senses can't take that pitch!" Ash replied.

"Dragon senses?" Misty asked in confusion.

"Yes…I am a First-Generation Dragon Slayer," Ash said, and Misty's jaw nearly dropped.

"No way! Those things are extinct!" Misty answered, and Ash folded his arms. Pikachu tensed slightly on his shoulder as he knew that was a bad choice of words.

"Oh no she didn't," Loki said with a head click.

"I would be careful on how you speak," Ash warned her.

"Well, they are!" Misty replied.

"Clearly not because I am standing right here," Ash said, and Pikachu and Loki snickered at this. Misty puffed her cheeks at this. Clearly, he was bluffing but then again, it was right here in front of her. But still…

"So…if you're a First Generation…then that means you were trained by an actual…" Misty started but then Ash lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Dragon, yes and its fine if you don't believe me. I don't expect you to but don't insult my magic and dragon. My dragon meant everything to me," Ash told her. Misty paused as she looked at him. He had no reason to lie as he didn't seem the kind of person to brag about something like this.

"Well…I guess I do believe you. Besides, from what I've seen, it doesn't look like you make things like this up," Misty responded.

"Thank you, Misty, that means a lot to me. Since we defeated them together, why don't we stay in those rooms Joy offered? I'll see what I can do about your bike," Ash offered, and Misty beamed at this.

"Yay we have a new friend!" Loki said as he hovered in front of Misty's face, who laughed nervously.

"Not to be rude, but what exactly are you?" Misty asked.

"I…don't know!" Loki said dramatically.

"I found him one day. He hatched from an egg but he's not a Pokemon because he uses magic like us. That's how he uses his wings. It's Aera magic," Ash explained.

"That's a bit strange but you're cute," Misty said and Loki grinned.

"I know," Loki boasted.

"Did you name him then?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I did," Ash answered.

"Loki means amazing you know," Loki told her.

"Actually, it means mischief," Ash deadpanned which made Loki fall to the floor.

" _ **Are you sure it doesn't mean annoying?"**_ Pikachu asked, which made Ash laugh.

"Pretty sure," he replied.

"You can understand him too?" Misty asked. This guy amazed her even more!

"Yeah, I guess my dragon senses allow me to understand them," Ash answered.

"You know, maybe me running into you wasn't such a bad thing after all," Misty said as she put her hands on her hips. Ash gave a polite shrug a Pikachu sparked his cheeks.

"I guess so," he said with a laugh. Not only had he helped Pikachu and Loki, but he also made a new friend and revealed his magic. Guess this journey would be more fun that he originally intended.

x

After spending the night at the centre, Ash, Pikachu and Loki were heading out into Viridian Forest. Misty had decided to tag along too but Ash secretly knew that she wanted him to replace her bike. Another part sensed that she wanted to come along because she wanted to know more about them. She was still getting used to the whole Dragon Slayer issue and that fact that Loki wasn't a Pokemon.

"So, Ash…" Misty asked as she walked along beside him. "How powerful are you? I mean, I've never seen a Dragon Slayer fight before."

"Well, I actually don't know. I can do the basics like punching, becoming intangible and of course the roar. Yakuri did tell me that I'd be able to unlock more stuff as I get stronger," Ash answered, and this caught Misty's interest.

"Yakuri?" Misty asked.

"Yeah…he's my dragon and my dad. He disappeared when I was nine," Ash said bluntly, causing Loki and Pikachu to give him a sympathetic look. Misty said nothing but found it a little convenient that the dragon wasn't around anymore.

"Oh, I see…but I assume he wasn't your…human father?" Misty said as carefully as she could.

"Oh boy," Loki muttered.

"Nah, my real dad travels a lot so he's not home that much," Ash said as cheerfully as he could. He chose not to tell the true origins of his real father since he didn't want to make this anymore awkward.

"Yeah, he didn't tell Ash about his magic or his mother!" Loki said as he flew beside Ash and immediately backed off when Ash glared at him.

"You haven't told your parents?!" Misty asked in shock.

" _ **Someone's in trouble,"**_ Pikachu sang.

"Well, I can't exactly say that I was trained by a dragon to them, can I?" Ash asked with his hands raised.

"You're so immature," Misty drawled, and Ash stuck his tongue out childishly, only proving her point. They carried on for five more minutes with Misty trying to come up with more questions to ask him. Ash was in fact about ask her something about her own magic when she let out a loud squeal.

"Gahh!" she screamed, and Ash was at the ready to attack.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he looked around. He had only detected Pokemon life nearby and nothing else.

"Come out with your hands up!" Loki demanded.

"Look over there!" Misty said while pointing a shaky finger.

Ash followed her finger to see that she was pointing at a small green caterpillar Pokemon. It had a yellow underbelly with large black eyes and pink antenna. It was a Caterpie. It looked quite cute but clearly not to Misty.

" _ **That bug scared her?"**_ Pikachu asked with a snicker.

"He looks funny!" Loki exclaimed.

"Says the purple talking cat with wings," Ash said with an eye roll.

"Meanie," Loki muttered.

"It's just a Caterpie! He must be one of the bug types living here," Ash said as he looked at it with a smile. It had a lot of potential, even if it was small. He believed that all Pokemon could be strong, no matter what kind it was.

"Even if it is a Pokemon, it's a big and they're horrible and gross!" Misty said as she clenched her eyes shut. She even held her hand up for defence, which Ash immediately pushed down.

"If you even think of harming that Caterpie, you'll regret it," Ash warned.

"I'd never hurt it! Just…scare it away…" Misty mumbled.

"How's that any better?" Loki questioned. He wasn't really sure how he felt about Misty; sometimes she was okay and other times she wasn't.

"You know what? I think that he's going to be my first Pokemon. Pikachu, care to help?" Ash asked, and Pikachu came down from his shoulder ready. Ash then pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Pikachu for his moves.

" _Pikachu's moves are: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack and Double Team."_

"Fancy moves!" Loki said as Pikachu beamed in pride.

"Alright Pikachu, Thunderbolt let's go!" Ash said as he readied a pokeball ready for capture.

Pikachu nodded as he charged forward and jumped into the air to release a small but still powerful Thunderbolt at the small Pokemon. Caterpie attempted to block it with String Shot but the electric attack cut right through and hit it full on. Caterpie rolled on its side and Ash took this moment to throw a pokeball.

"Go pokeball!" Ash shouted as he threw it at Caterpie.

It tapped the Pokemon on the head and it was sucked inside the pokeball where it then landed on the ground. It shook back and forth for several moments with everyone, minus Misty, looking at it with hope. Finally, it stopped and it 'DINGED' which showed that it was captured and now belonged to Ash.

"Yay, another friend!" Loki cheered.

"Alright, I caught a Caterpie!" Ash said as he picked up the pokeball and smiled down at it. They would be great friends, he just knew it. Ash then proceeded to kneel down and pull a small potion out of his satchel.

"Oh no, you're not taking it out, are you?" Misty as while trembling.

"Yes I am. I happen to think that bug Pokemon are cute. Come out and say hello Caterpie!" Ash said as he released the small green creature.

Misty screamed as she ran off to hide behind a tree, while Ash scoffed at her antics. Caterpie looked up at the group of three tiredly as Ash then gave it a potion to drink. It perked up immediately after that. Looking up, he saw a boy, a Pikachu and a strange flying cat.

"Hey there, nice to meet you! I'm Ash and this is Pikachu and Loki!" Ash said warmly. He then listened carefully for a response that he could understand.

" _ **Hello…everyone and strange cat,"**_ Caterpie said and Ash laughed at this.

"Yeah, everyone thinks Loki is strange," Ash said, and Loki huffed at this while Caterpie blinked in astonishment.

" _ **You can understand me?"**_ he asked.

"Yeah. I don't know how yet but I guess it's a perk of being a Dragon Slayer," Ash answered and Caterpie was shocked at this.

" _ **You? A Dragon Slayer?!"**_ Caterpie stammered.

"Don't be scared, I'd never hurt a friend! I'm on a mission to find my dragon and be the Pokemon Master. We'd love it if you'd join us," Ash said invitingly and Caterpie looked very excited at this.

" _ **I would love to come with you!"**_ Caterpie replied.

"He's in," Ash said to Loki, who came down to Caterpie's level.

"Alright, listen up. I'm the top cat around here," Loki declared.

" _ **This doesn't help your 'strange' situation,"**_ Pikachu pointed out, which made Caterpie laugh. Ash turned his head towards Misty, who was still cowering behind the tree. Caterpie noticed her and the started to head in her direction.

"I don't like where this is going," Loki said to Pikachu, who nodded in agreement. Ash saw Caterpie rub itself against Misty's leg, who screamed in response. Ash was pleased to see Caterpie making an effort, but his hearing was damaged again due to the screaming.

"Ahhhh! Get it away!" Misty yelled which made Caterpie back away in hurt.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. Caterpie is trying to be nice to you," Ash said with a frown.

"I don't care, I hate bugs! They're one of the most three disgusting things in the world!" Misty shouted.

"Besides you, what are the other two?" Ash and Loki said together.

"Very funny! I hate carrots, peppers and bugs! Everyone has something they don't like you know!" Misty retorted.

"Well I happen like carrots, peppers and bugs. Just because you don't like something doesn't mean you should be mean or spiteful. Especially since that your fear of bugs, is hurting my friend's feelings!" Ash said, and Misty flinched again when his eyes flared purple again. Pikachu and Loki were currently comforting Caterpie, who had gotten quite upset.

"Hmph!" Misty said as she folded her arms.

"Pout all you want Misty but if you're going to be like this, then I don't want you travelling with us," Ash said as he then allowed Caterpie and Pikachu on his shoulders while Loki got ready to fly.

"So, we're leaving her behind like last night's rice balls?" Loki asked.

"You got it," Ash replied.

"Hey, what about my bike?" Misty yelled after him.

"As far as I'm concerned, we aren't responsible for that but if it bothers you that much, I'll send you the money for it when I can! Until next time, see ya!" Ash said but he didn't even bother to turn around to wave. Misty was still quite angry, but she was considering what Ash had said.

* * *

 **Not terrible I'd say. Hope you guys enjoyed, please review and cupcakes await!**

 **Bye for now!**

 **\- Star**


End file.
